Junko Hokaze
Summary Junko Hokaze is a resident of Academy City, a student of the prestigious Tokiwadai Middle School and one of the many followers of the Shokuhou Misaki. Despite her naive nature, Junko is a very kind person and very loyal to Misaki. She acts as the faction's #2, though the truth is she's the one that manages the group due to Misaki's lazy attitude. As a Tokiwadai student, Junko is a Level 4 Esper. Junko is a minor character in the Railgun manga and main novels, but she acts as the protagonist in the Railgun manga spinoff known as Toaru Kagaku no Railgun Gaiden: Astral Buddy. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, higher at Full Power Name: Junko Hokaze Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index, Toaru Kagaku no Railgun, Toaru Kagaku no Railgun Gaiden: Astral Buddy Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Level 4 Esper, Student Powers and Abilities: Manipulates the electric signals in her body to control it at the cellular level, limited Probability Manipulation (All Esper abilities interact with quantum probability due to the nature of their Personal Realities), Statistics Amplification, Limited Law Manipulation (All Esper abilities operate off their own principle of Laws due to the nature of Personal Realities), Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (At least Mid-Low, heals small cuts and burns almost instantly), skilled martial artist, skilled archer, resistance to poison Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Accidentally cracked walls as a child by leaning into them too hard, broke a testing machine capable of tanking an impact from a semi truck, slammed a building's water tank through the roof, stated to be capable of pulverizing a human in one hit if she hits them seriously, can strip a concrete wall with just her grip strength), higher at Full Power Speed: Subsonic with Supersonic reactions/combat speed (Can match Arei Houjou, can dodge Gunha Sogiita's attacks, can dodge bullets and apparently dodged a sound blast at close range), higher at Full Power (Became much faster than Arei Houjou, who is comparable to her in speed) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Stated to be capable of benchpressing more than a ton, can lift and throw steel beams) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Can trade blows with comparable fighters like Arei Houjou, Acid who is comparable to her resorted to choking her out instead of crushing her throat, can hurt her body if she goes all out) Stamina: Above average Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High, as a Level 4 esper her intelligence is on the level of a genius or a supercomputer, though Junko is somewhat naive. Skilled martial artist, quickly figured out a plan to seal Iruka Yumiya's light and sound-based weapons Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, extensive use of her regeneration or drawing out her full power causes her intense headaches Notable Attacks/Techniques Rampage Dress (天衣装着 Ten'i Souchaku, lit. "Heavenly Garment Equipping"): Junko is a Level 4 Esper with the ability to manipulate the electrical signals in her body to consciously control it at the cellular level to surpass her physical limits. This allows her to perform superhuman feats of strength and speed by boosting her muscle cells or strengthen individual senses, like strengthening her senses of smell by increasing the sensitivity of her olfactory cells. However, she can still harm herself if she pushes her body too much, as seen when she tried to stop herself and another student from falling by grabbing onto a tree branch and the momentum damaged her shoulder. Additionally, she can do other things like control her own cutaneous respiration, reduce her oxygen consumption in a state similar to suspended animation, shut down her sense of hearing when faced with sound-based techniques and even resist Iruka Yumiya's light flash that knocks out people by inducing an abnormality in their brain's electric signals in their brains. *'Regeneration:' Junko's power gives her a high-speed regeneration ability through rapid cell division that heals small injuries like cuts and burns so fast even people close to her or herself have issues telling if she was injured or not in the first place. However, overuse of this regeneration places a heavy burden in her body and mind, taking the form of powerful headaches. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Kamijou Touma (To Aru Majutsu No Index) Touma's Profile (Touma was bloodlusted) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Psychics Category:Electricity Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 9